daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Raft College
[[image:raft.gif|right|frame|Our only view of Raft College, seen in the rain from the Sloanes' car (Is It College Yet?)]] Raft College is a fictional school in Boston to which Daria Morgendorffer applied in Is It College Yet?. The school is sometimes called Raft University in fanfiction, but the TV movie states in several places (including the campus entrance sign) that it is Raft College. In Is It College Yet Raft was Daria's second choice school after Bromwell. Even though she was unable to meet with any of the faculty, due to numerous delays during and after her Bromwell college tour with Tom Sloane and his mother Kay, she received her acceptance to Raft on the same day she received notification from Bromwell that she was waitlisted. Despite the efforts of the Sloanes, Daria does not get into Bromwell and decides to attend Raft. She makes it clear, however, that she is not settling for a lesser school and is genuinely excited (as excited as Daria gets) to be there, especially when she finds out that Jane Lane will be attending nearby Boston Fine Arts College. Real Life Counterparts The Boston area is notable for having numerous colleges, so making a guess at Raft's counterpart is somewhat difficult. Harvard, Boston's Ivy League school, is unlikely to be the model, since it would be equal in prestige to "Bromwell," which is seen by many in the fandom as an analogue of Yale. Given that Raft is Daria's second choice school and often described as "top school," Tufts University is a good possibility. Boston University is also a possible choice as it's within the city limits (while Tufts is in nearby Somerville), but the Raft brochure is described as showing "kids on the quad," and Boston University has no proper campus. Other possibilities include Boston College, Brandeis, and Northeastern. [[image:raft1.gif|right|frame|An approximation of the Raft College entrance sign (Is It College Yet?)]] Raft in Fanfiction After Is It College Yet? many post-canon fanfiction stories used Raft as their setting for Daria's further adventures in life. The campus is developed differently by each author, though usually with an eye toward occasional mention of Boston's highways, landmarks, and events. Some of these stories are presented below. * April Is the Cruelest Month, by TAG * Bed and Breakfast Man, by Ruthless Bunny * Driving Miss Daria, TAG * Falling into College series, by Richard Lobinske * Girls Together Sarcastically series, by Dennis * Hal Point Nine, by TAG * Love's Labours Trilogy, The Tempest, and So Long As Men Can Breathe, by E. A. Smith * Nine-Eleven and Counting, by TAG * Pause in the Air series, by TAG * Quiet Girl, by Sleepy Lotus * The Rest of My Damn Life series, by The Ranting Klown * The Thieving Pizza Fairies, by Brother Grimace * The Winds of Change, by Peter Guerin University Buildings (Per Falling Into College) * Fenderson Hall - Women's Dorm * Founder's Hall - Administration * Milton Hall - Men's Dorm * Lavell Hall - Fine Arts and Design * Newton Hall - Life Sciences External Links Stories and Series Taking Place at Raft College * April Is the Cruelest Month, by TAG * Bed and Breakfast Man, by Ruthless Bunny * Daria: College Pains, by James the Lesser (WIP) * Daria: The College Years, by Farren O'Blivion (WIP) * Driving Miss Daria, by TAG * Falling into College, by Richard Lobinske * Girls Together Sarcastically, by Dennis * Hal Point Nine, by TAG * Is It Season Six Yet?, by Miss Pataki (WIP) * Like Father, Like—, by TAG * Love Letters, by MissFitt * Love's Labours Trilogy, by E. A. Smith * The Tempest (sequel to Love's Labours Trilogy), by E. A. Smith * So Long As Men Can Breathe (sequel to The Tempest), by E. A. Smith * Nine-Eleven and Counting, by TAG * Pause in the Air, by TAG * Quiet Girl, by Sleepy Lotus * The Request, by Quinnley1 * The Rest of My Damn Life, by The Ranting Klown * The Thieving Pizza Fairies, by Brother Grimace * What Happens Next, by Kaimelar Feylove (WIP) * The Winds of Change, by Peter Guerin Category:Canon Locations Category: Colleges